An Ordinary Day With Natsume
by gathrun
Summary: see wat happens when the students find their way inside the grounds of a new town carnival... a carnival, which was also known before as the deadly love carnival!
1. Carnival!

_Here's another fanfic…_

_Well… I guess this would just be a simple one, so in case you're not interested.. Don't read at all… and if you have outbursts, just let me know…

* * *

_

Bold letters: thoughts

Bold letters enclosed in quotation marks: loud outbursts/ shouts

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice… _but I sure wish I do…_

One day while Mikan was busy with her gardening, a raven haired guy came and pulled her hair.

"Owe! Hey, Natsume! Why'd you do that for???" she yelled, standing up with puffy cheeks.

"Tch." He grunted and dragged her by the wrist.

"Hey! Where're you taking me?"

"Just shut up and come with me." He said without looking back at her.

"I'm not coming until you tell me where you're taking me!" Mikan cried, babyishly. She still had her gardening scissors in her hands and her face was filled with filth.

"Carnival… I'm taking you to the carnival, idiot."

"Carnival?!" she asked him with glowing eyes.

"Yes." He replied with his back still on her. He smiled but Mikan didn't notice it. She was busy daydreaming.

**Natsume's taking me to the carnival? I wonder…**she thought, looking childish, as she let herself be dragged by him, forgetting that her face was filled with filth.

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

"**NATSUME-kun!!!" **an irritating girl cried after him as they were walking at the busy street that led to the carnival. It was no other that Sumire. (By the way… I hate her. She so irritating I'd pay the owner of Gakuen just to get rid of her in the episodes. Nothing... just wanna let you know.)

Natsume gave her a painful look, enough to make her realize she wasn't needed and went away, crying.

"Natsume… You're so mean! Why did you do that to her?!" Mikan pouted as she stared at Natsume's back.

He looked back at her this time. "I don't want more idiots around."

Mikan puffed again and she looked so cute. Natsume noticed the dirt on her face and giggled.

"Hey I'm not an idiot!... What? What's funny?"

"You look cute with that kind of outfit." He said and gave her nose a poke.

Mikan blushed for a second and she looked down at her clothes.

"**Oh my God!!!"** Mikan cried as she tried to run back, but Natsume grabbed her back collar.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Mikan struggled from him like a baby escaping bath. "I hate you! You didn't tell me I'm still wearing these filthy clothes!!!"

"So?"

"**I'm going home! I don't want to go with you anymore! Let go of me!"**

"What seems to be the problem in here?" a policeman said beside them.

Natsume shot the policeman a shut-up-and-go-away-look.

When the man saw Natsume's and Mikan's faces, he shrugged. "You two again? Geez… It's the fifth time this week that I come across you two… Just go and play somewhere else kids. Not in the middle of the street, okay?" he said and went away.

Natsume pulled Mikan as soon as the policeman was gone. "You aren't going home."

"I am!" she pulled her arm.

"You won't!" he pulled back

"I will!"

"No-ho!"

"Natsume!"

"Polka-dots!"

At last Mikan freed herself. "Haha! And there's no way you're taking me with you!"

She moved to go away from him when he suddenly spoke up.

"Geez… I was planning to share some fluff-puffs… But she seems to be not interested."

Mikan's eyes glowed when she heard the mouth-watering word 'fluff-puffs'...

When Natsume made sure she fell for it, he turned his back and pretended to go away when…

"Wait!" Mikan cried, her mouth filled with oozing saliva.

"What?"

"I'm… going…" she said with watery eyes, "Oh fluff-puffs! I'll never forgive you!"

He then snatched her to his side and changed his direction.

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

They reached a different place, which made Mikan confused.

"Is this supposed to be the carnival?" she asked, reading the big sign that said

**ANKO'S BOUTIQUE **

"But, Natsume… This isn't a carnival."

"Of course not, idiot! Can't you read?" he yelled at her, pulling her inside.

"Hey wait! Natsume!"

"**Ohaiyo guzamaizu!" **beautiful women greeted them as soon as they came in.

"Hi! I'm A-Chan and I will be your attendant for your visit!"

"Good morning, A-Chan!" Mikan replied with a bow, but Natsume dragged her to one corner.

He quickly pulled some clothes from a shelf and threw it to Mikan.

"Dress her up." He told her and quickly went out the store.

"Na-Natsume!" Mikan called back but he was gone.

"This way please, Miss Sakura. Mr. Huuga would be back soon."

Mikan looked up to her with big eyes. "But how'd you know our names?"

"Well that's because I'm A-Chan Huuga, Natsume's auntie."

Mikan fell on her head but quickly stood up. "What?! Auntie??"

The woman smiled and pulled Mikan, "This way, please!"

* * *

_I don't know if I'll continue... but if there are many reviews, i probably will..._

_Q: DO YOU WANT MIKAN AND NATSUME SWEET MOMENTS.. OR FIGHTING MOMENTS?_

_see you when i see you!!! and i'll expecting your answers..._


	2. In Anko's Boutique

_I thank you all for those reviews… Hope you'd appreciate this next chapter. Again, I warn you… if you aren't that interested, you could stop reading this fic if you want and just tell me how much you hate it… It really won't bother me. But in case you like it… thanks for the appreciation.

* * *

_

It was a fine day and Natsume enjoyed the heat of the sun, in his own kind of way. He kept complaining as if he hated it, but actually he didn't. He's such a weird guy.

Well anyway, the moment he left Mikan in the boutique he saw Ruka, standing right in front of the entrance, but decided to hide from him. He saw him carrying Youichi, and obviously, they were trying to find him.

"Tch. Bad timing." Natsume grunted. "I can't tell him I can't baby-sit Youichi because I'll be dating with Mikan." Natsume said while making his escape behind a fat lady but…

"Natsume!" he heard Ruka's voice.

"Oh…. Ruka!!!" Natsume exclaimed, scratching his head, "I didn't see you! He-he-he."

Ruka's sweat dropped. **Of course you saw me…** **Like we're three meters away from you… **"Why're you here in Central Town? Is Mikan with you?"

If you ask me, anyone could notice right away he's making it up because he was turning red all over and steams rose from his head. He really didn't want Ruka to tease him again, and at the same time, he didn't want his friend to be jealous. (Ruka likes Mikan, in case you still don't know.) But oh well, what could he do? He couldn't escape Ruka now… Now with Youichi around!

"Is Mikan with you, huh, Natsume?" he asked with knowing eyes.

He hit him hard on the head. He didn't know Ruka'd be asking the question he feared.

"Ugh… No. Why would that idiot be with me? And besides I'll be going to the grocery and-"

"Great! Coz that's where we're going!" Koko jumped out from the nearby crowd.

"Koko!" Natsume nearly jumped when he saw him. "You're with Ruka?" he said, pretending to laugh. (He was ordinarily seen laughing these times ever since he met Mikan.)

"Of course!"

"Wh-What are you doing here?"

"Duh? Well, we're actually heading for the grocer. Me, Ruka, Yuu, Anna, Mochu, Nonoko, Hotaru and many other guys! We'll be buying some things to prepare for the party. We're having a farewell party for Misaki and Tsubasa, remember?"

Natsume was sweating hard now. **Dang! How could I forget!**

"Let's just go to the grocery together! Since like you said you're also going there now." Ruka exclaimed. Youichi went down from him and reached out his hands to Natsume.

"Natsume…"

"Youichi!" Natsume lifted him up.

"Youichi's been looking for you since the time you left." Ruka said with a smile, "He said he wanted to go to the carnival. But I said you wouldn't want to take him since you-"

"Carnival? Really, Youichi?" Natsume cut in with wide eyes.

"Like I said, I told him you aren't interested. And besides-"

"Actually, Youichi, I'm planning to go there, too! Do you want to go with me?"

"Natsume, you're doing it again." Ruka had eyes like that of Hotaru's this time. I think he's already got the idea why Natsume's panicking.

"What?" Natsume asked with a freaky smile.

"You're not letting me finish talking again." Ruka said pacing passed them

"Yeah, man. You okay?" Koko bulged in.

"Oh. S-sorry." Natsume apologized (APOLOGIZED? Very weird…), while Youi played with his raven hair.

"Let's just go, Koko. Natsume's taking Youi to the carnival and we wouldn't want to be scolded by the others for being late. Bye, Natsume."

Koko scratched his head and followed Ruka, "See ya!"

Natsume Youichi waved at them as they mixed with the crowd. When they made sure Ruka and Koko were gone, Natsume squeezed Youi and gave him a baby punch on the head.

"You saved me, Youi!" he exclaimed and ran back inside the boutique. (Hey… haven't you realized he never even left the front of the boutique!)

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

A few minutes before…

About five minutes or so, when Natsume had went outside the boutique…

"Well… I call myself A-Chan because I'm used to it… though it may seem awkward." Anko said with a pleasant smile. She had dark blue hair a little like Natsume's and she had gray orbs that twinkle every time she smiled.

"And I don't have children, dear!" she chuckled, "And I'm not even married yet!" she gave Mikan a white mini skirt with rose prints.

Mikan was a little embarrassed as she slipped into the mini skirt. She really thought she offended A-Chan. **How could I be so stupid? She's song young I doubt if she's really twenty like what she said a while ago… She's so pretty, yet she doesn't have a husband… I wonder… **

Both of them were talking about each other as Anko was helping Mikan with her clothes. Mikan really enjoyed talking with her. She made her feel she'd already been her friend for some time, even if they'd just met. Well, typical Mikan.

"So you're Mikan Sakura!" the woman said with a fine tone as she zipped up Mikan's light purple long-sleeved blouse.

"Hai!" Mikan bowed again with a blush.

"Oh would you please do stop bowing?" she told Mikan with a chuckle, "My nephew's right! You are a little bit funny."

"Funny?" **Natsume's actually describing me as a funny person to other people? And to think, this person's his auntie… He's always calling me stupid, idiot and even corny when I'm around… **Mikan thought with a blush.

"He's always talking about you when he visits here. I reckon he even told me once he'll bring his girl friend next time he visits. And so far… And I'm quite surprised you're the only one he's brought. It's so undeniable that my nephew's a handsome boy, so I thought he has so many girl friends."

Mikan blushed even harder as she played with her hair that was now done in curls.

"But… I'm not his girl friend."

Anko gave her a knowing smile. "Oh… Really?" (She had a tone like that of when we know a person's lying and were actually squeezing the person to tell the truth.)

"Really!" her face was now like that of a rose.

"Well. If it's so. Fine! But I tell you now, you'll never know." She said taking a few steps backward as she examined Mikan. "Let me see you…"

After a few minutes, Anko gave a disappointed sigh, "You're so pretty I get blanked out what really fits you! All of this stuff seems to fit your body perfectly!"

Mikan faced the floor to hide her rosy cheeks. "Not really…"

"Oh! I know!" she disappeared out her fitting room's curtain and went back, carrying with her a baby pink blouse with long waste cuts. "Take those off! Quick! I believe this one would fit your beauty better!"

The little brunette slowly took off the purple blouse, revealing her body hugged by a white polka-dotted bra, and just in time… the blue curtains of her fitting room swung open, showing Natsume, who carried Youichi at his back.

The four of them, Mikan, Anko, Natsume and even Youichi were in silence, dumbfounded for a minute, until…

"Aaaaaaaaah! Get out! Get out, Natsume! PerveEEEERRRTT!!!" Mikan screamed at the top of her lungs as she covered her chest with the purple blouse she'd just took off.

"Natsume! Get out!" Anko cried as she shoved Natsume and Youichi together with her outside the fitting room, but instead of being serious, she was giggling until she laughed.

This scene, as we all know, is just always too ordinary in the manga, but if you ask me, I still like repeating it… Especially in NxM moments… Ha-ha…

* * *

_So… did you like it? Hope so…_

_Q: Do you like Youichi? Nothing… I just wanna know… I just like him! He's so cute!!!_

_Again… see you next time… if I'll still continue… and pls, review if you want._


	3. Papa and Mama

_Liked your reviews so much… well, here's another chapter… Enjoy!

* * *

_

As what happened before, Youichi and Natsume were shoved out Mikan's fitting room, together with Anko who followed them. Mikan was left all alone inside, puffing with hot steams. A minute she was so angry, and then she wasn't! Jeez…

"Grrr… That Natsume! He's just… just…. Argh!" Mikan growled inside the room, "That guy's really something! And to think… he even brought Youichi to his perverted plan! Such evil! I hate him! I'll really punch him so hard, it'll make his ancestors dizzy!"

She was molding her fists until she finally slipped into the pink blouse Anko gave her minutes ago.

"Anyway… I don't care what he does! Hmph!" she gazed at the mirror and praised herself, fluffing her brunette hair. "As long as he gives me fluff puffs later on!"

Composing herself, she slowly went out and gave a sigh. "Come on, let's go!"

"Natsume, tell me. What's a pervert?" she heard Youichi ask, pulling the end of his sweater.

"Youichi, that's a bad language used only by bad girls and boys. You shouldn't know about it." He explained, crossing his arms.

Youichi was now standing by his side and they looked so cute and handsome together that almost all the ladies stared at them in awe.

"Oh… What a nice scene between two brothers!" a fat lady exclaimed with heart eyes and the whole boutique was filled with screams of admiration.

Mikan's sweat dropped as her eyes turned to dots. She was ridiculed by what was actually happening. **I can't believe it… **she thought as she scratched her head. But the next thing she knew, the whole place went quiet again and all eyes were on her now.

The ladies were wide-eyed and people gazed at her with sparkling eyes as Mikan herself was glowing like an angel. She turned to Anko, who became teary at the moment. She turned to find Natsume and saw him at the corner, looking down hiding his blush as he held Youichi's hand. Youichi was just staring at her with his ordinary emotionless, but cute eyes.

Mikan tried to look down to hide her own blush when a hand grabbed her left wrist. She looked up and saw Natsume, carrying Youichi. His eyes were covered by his bangs, a blush somewhere at his cheeks and he was biting his lower lip.

"Natsume…" Mikan whispered, forgetting what happened in the fitting room.

"Let's go." He finally said and dragged Mikan out the boutique.

"**Wait! Mikan!"** A-Chan yelled after them, but Natsume, Youichi and Mikan were gone. "You forgot your gardening scissors." She said with a giggle.

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

"Natsume, wait…" Mikan said looking at his back as he dragged her. "What's wrong? We could just slow down."

"…" he was blushing.

"Natsume?"

"…"

Youichi stuck his tongue at her as he was carried by Natsume.

"Hello, Youichi!" Mikan greeted him with a smile.

"Hello, Mama." He plainly said, but Mikan suddenly felt her heart skip a beat.

"Ma-ma?" she asked as she took Natsume's hand, instead of him dragging her by the wrist, and she walked beside him. They were now walking together side by side and they looked like a couple with Youichi between them, their son. (Oh how I wished the same would happen in the series!)

"Did I hear it right, Youichi? You called me Mama?"

"You're deaf." He told her, just like what Natsume would say.

Mikan puffed and pinched Youichi's cheeks. "You're so cuuuuuuute!!! Say Mama again. Please... Say Mama! Come on… PLEAAAASSSEE…"

Natsume saw a camera flash from a nearby bush. **Imai…** he thought.

"Shut up, Polka." he suddenly said. He looked unaffected by Mikan's appearance now (though we couldn't deny he's still enchanted by her beauty today). "We're here."

Mikan and Youichi looked up and saw it. The huge The pink Ferris wheel filled with heart paintings, the baby blue rollercoaster filled with white balloons, the humungous boat slide with light orange water, the huge hot air balloon with multi-colored seats hanging at its bottom, the giant yoyo, the amber swan boats ride along the wide love lake with enchanting water, the Shrieking Shack cabin (from Harry Potter… I read it and it's awesome!), The Ghost ship ridden by skeleton pirates that had green-glowing swords… and many more other rides and booths that showered their eyes with great glow of excitement. Mikan and Youichi were visibly very much awed with the sight. It was in fact the loveliest carnival Central Town has ever had.

"Natsume, this is awesome!" Mikan cried hugging his arms. He blushed and surprisingly DIDN"T shove her away.

**Just today… Just till today…** he thought, noticing her watery eyes.

**I never saw this kind of beautiful place in my entire life…** she thought as her eyes praised the whole view.

"Papa, let's go inside." Youichi told Natsume who was a little wide eyed. He looked at Mikan and their eyes met. Both blushed and turned their looks away in unison.

"Hn… Come on." He again dragged Mikan, but this time, by his side as if she were her wife. **Just today… Just till today…** he thought to himself blushing.

(Hey... in case you're confused… Youichi isn't their son, okay? Maybe he just felt like calling them Mama and Papa for some reason…)

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

Meanwhile… The tree's leaves shook hard as three pairs of boys and girls stumbled down.

"Ouch!" they all cried together,** "KOKO!!!"**

There was a tall pile of academy students visible bellow the Sakura tree now. Ruka was at the bottom with Hotaru on top of him, followed by Yuu, Anna, Nonoko, and lastly, on top of them all, Koko. Koko, who was now scratching his head, seemed to be the reason of their big fall. They had all been spying on the Huuga "family" all the while.

"You're squeezing my boobs, Yuu!!!" Anna yelled.

"Sorry!"

"Awe! I hit my head on something!"

"Yeah… **MY HEAD!**" Hotaru yelled back at Ruka. They both had a huge lump on each of their heads.

"My butt hurts…" Nonoko moaned with closed eyes.

They were in silence for a moment, and then all cried in unison…

"**KOKO!!! GET OFF!!!"**

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

At last, Natsume, Mikan, and Youichi had finally arrived at the carnival, and it seems that they were really happy. Natsume seems to act a little weird because he's actually not pestering Mikan. Youichi's quite the same, and he kept calling Natsume and Mikan as Papa and Mama. Surprisingly, the couple approved of it and they were actually excited!

Not knowing, their friends were actually spying on their first formal coupled with baby-sitting date … I wonder what happens next…

* * *

_I guess chapter ends here… Gladly, I'm a little interested in continuing now… Thanks to your reviews… Hope you'll continue supporting this fic. _

_Q: What could you sa about these pairings? And... who's your fave among them?_

_KokoxNonoko_

_RukaxHotaru_

YuuxAnna

_Your reactions could help a lot in the improvement of my story..._

_Well.. for me, i think i like Ruka and Hotaru... they're funny together... that is... hehe! Though i still approve for RukaxMikanxNatsume luv triangle..._

_And again, if you have outbursts and objections, questions and clarifications, reactions and comments regarding this chapter, pls care to inform me… Review!!!_


	4. Natsume's Fear

_While all the events took place, all of them didn't know that two pairs of eyes were spying on ALL of them. That's right… even the students who were spying on the Huuga "Family" (hehe) were even spied, too. And who might that be? Well…_

In the academy's faculty room…

"Mr. Narumi, aren't we getting too personal on them? I mean, we're actually snooping on the students on their love lives… and this isn't my kind of hobby." The woman with the crystal ball (Sorry… I kind of forgot her name) told her companion as they watched the students go inside the carnival.

Mr. Narumi giggled like a buffoon, nearly smudging his face on the crystal's surface. He was really excited for his students. "Nah… I do this everyday! It's okay… And besides, I'm their homeroom adviser! It's always my role to spy on them… They can't do anything about it!!! Hahahaha!"

"But what if Mr. Gino catches us?"

"Catch you on what?" Mr. Gino asked with a frightening stare on his face, as always.

"Mr. Gino!!!" the two snoopers exclaimed at the same time.

"And what exactly are you two doing with that crystal ball?" he questioned the two teachers with his frog yawning at his shoulder.

"N-Nothing actually!" the woman shook her hands in front of her chest.

Mr. Gino thundered towards them with a suspicious look (I really hate it when he does that… and I hate him as much as I hate Sumire…). "I see you're spying at the students going inside that Love Carnival!!"

The two teachers shot each other confused looks. **"L-Love carnival???"**

"I heard the headmaster mentioned that first Love Carnival will be at Central Town this week, and with a single look at that crystal ball… heart balloons, love rides… That definitely is the carnival he's talking about. What's negative about that place's that anyone who enters that carnival falls in love with the person he's with." He explained with a steady face noticing Mr. Narumi's funny reaction.

"This is going to be better than I've expected!!!" he cried with dreamy eyes as he jumped back to the crystal ball.

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

"Papa, I want to ride the Ferris wheel." Youichi said pulling Natsume's collar.

"F-Ferris wheel?" he asked with a weird expression on his face. He sort of looked like a little green as he stared up the humungous thirty feet wheel turning round and round with people screaming and some even throwing up.

Youichi nodded with plain eyes. "I want to ride that Ferris wheel."

Mikan noticed his green face, "Are you okay, Natsume?"

Natsume quickly covered his mouth as he handed Youichi to her. He then ran off to some direction.

"I wonder what's wrong with him…" Mikan said as she cuddled Youichi.

**AoAo**

"Hey look! Natsume just threw up!" Yuu said pointing at his direction.

"Yeah… Look at him… He's kind of… green and… purple…" Nonoko agreed.

"Oh no. I think they'll be riding that Ferris wheel." Ruka whispered but the others heard it clearly.

"Why, Ruka… Does Natsume fear Ferris wheels?" Anna asked as the rest waited for his response, except for Hotaru who happened to vanish the time Natsume ran away (I'm guessing she took another snapshot at the throwing up Natsume, and maybe she's planning to sell it again).

He nodded shyly and looked back at the "family". (Hey, I'd be applying this term to Mikan, Natsume and Youichi's group from now and so on. Got it?) "Ever since third grade… He hated Ferris wheels." Ruka explained shortly with a blush.

Hotaru appeared again, carrying a snapshot of Natsume ducking on a garbage can, vomiting.

"Whoa…" Koko uttered as he looked at it carefully, "Neat!"

**AoAo**

After a few minutes, Natsume came back with a purple face, panting hard. Mikan stared at him with a knowing smile across her lips.

"What?" Natsume grunted as he tried to snatch Youichi back.

"He'll be staying with me for a while!" she answered turning away, "You don't want to be stained by Papa's barf, don't you, Youichi?" she told the boy as she her nose with his. "Mama don wan baby be sick like dada."

Youichi gave his papa a sly smile, "Mama said Papa afraid of Ferris wheel. We should ride Spinning Cups for Babies instead." He said cutely. (Just imagine him in his cutest face!!! AH!)

Steam rose from Natsume's head as he turned all red. He grabbed Mikan by the wrist and yelled. "I'm not afraid with any stupid Ferris wheel!" he then dragged them to the ticket booth.

"Three tickets!!!" he cried at the lady vendor.

"Thirty rabbits, please." The lady said with a little frown. **He looks so young to be a father…** she thought looking at him, thinking he was Youichi's dad.

He paid them off and quickly dragged them inside the heart-shaped cell as the Ferry man closed the door behind them. "Please take care of your child, Miss! There's a small paper bag at the left seat… In case he throws up!" he advised with a friendly smile.

"Thank you, Sir!" Mikan cried as she waved, and the ride started!

**Oh... of all rides…. Why???!!! **Natsume thought with agony.

**AoAo**

"Hotaru!" Anna signaled, "They're in cell number thirty-eight!"

"Got it." Hotaru answered as she typed some codes at the huge binocular-like robot (invention 456). In seconds, the screen behind the robot focused on the thirty-eighth cell of the Ferris wheel, showing Mikan, Natsume and Youichi on the flat screen.

(Imagine a detective music as background tune… Hehehe!)

"How's the situation?" Ruka asked in a serious captain-like tone.

"Forth-five degrees left. Hyuuga family, located." Hotaru replied as the robot zoomed, revealing Mikan's cheery look, Youichi's plain composure, and Natsume's blue face. Then, a camera flash followed.

All six of them were riding Hotaru's invention 745, floating at a height of thirty-two feet above sea level (just two feet higher than the exact height of the Ferris wheel). The vehicle was disguised as a cloud that was why no one seemed to notice them.

"And Natsume?" Ruka continued with his hands in his pockets (he looked sort of serious…).

"Turns navy blue." Koko replied, holding back a laugh.

**AoAo**

"Look, Youichi! That cloud looks like a fish!" Mikan exclaimed as she pointed at Hotaru's cloud space ship! (Oh no… But apparently, she didn't notice the riders! Ha-ha… I agree with Natsume… Mikan's sometimes an idiot.)

Youichi gave a plain glance at invention 745 (There's no doubt he noticed quickly that it was not a cloud.). Suddenly, ghosts swarmed around him and he made it charge toward the spaceship.

"Why'd you do that for?" Mikan asked Youichi, who changed the topic and pointed at Natsume.

"Oh my gosh! Natsume!!!"

Mother and child help father with the paper bag (remember the one the Ferry man gave them?) and it was now filled with daddy's barf AND…

**KABOOM!**

Vomit fills Ferry cell number thirty-eight.

"Natsume! You're sooo disgusting!!!" Mikan yelled at the top of her lungs and it echoed throughout the carnival grounds. The three of them were all wet with the sticky goo, exaggeratedly.

**AoAo**

Meanwhile…

"What's that white thingy coming closer to us?" Nonoko asked as she bent and examined it by the window.

"I… think… those are… white balloons, Nonoko…" Yuu said narrowing his eyes.

The five of them (except Hotaru who was now preparing a parachute) crowded the window for a look when….

Nonoko and Yuu screamed…

"**GHOOOSTSSS!!!!!!!"**

**AoAo**

"Shouldn't we warn the students?" the lady owning the crystal ball asked the others.

Surprisingly, there were about six faculty members crowding around the crystal ball at the moment and they were all excitedly anticipating the events.

Some even giggled about what happened to Natsume and others laughed at the scene of Ruka's team falling from the spaceship and landing on the shooting ranges while Hotaru was peacefully hanged on her parachute. Her invention seemed to have blown up to bits because of the pestering of Youichi's ghosts. (That's it for them! I think they shouldn't be spying on other people's dates! Ha-ha!)

"If they stay one whole day in that carnival, the curse will definitely be permanent and they'll be in loved with their partners for the rest of their lives." The crystal ball lady continued.

"I don't see anything wrong with that." Mr. Narumi pointed out.

"He's right… and besides… how're we… supposed to do that?" the headmaster asked between giggles, without taking his eyes off the ball. He really wasn't planning to do anything on it. He, as much as Narumi, really wanted to snoop on the students for the while.

"We could at least use Ms. Anko Hyuuga's telepathy to inform the students." Mr. Gino suggested.

Mr. Narumi stood up and crossed his arms like a girl. "And what? Spoil the fun? Loose the thrill? Oh come on… Go to hell, Gino!"

Mr. Gino and his frog shot him a stern look. "Mr. Narumi, I believe-"

"Quiet! Look… The little family of Hyuuga had gone out the Ferris wheel and is now going to the Shrieking Shack…" Mr. Noda interrupted with a smile on his face. He, himself, was quite enjoying. **Tsubasa and Misaki should've seen this! **He thought.

The teachers and the headmaster turned their looks on the crystal ball, which now showed the family going inside the haunted cabin.

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

"I bet all the other people having the same alice as Youichi are working here. Right, Papa?" Mikan asked Natsume, who grunted back.

"This place looks ugly." Youichi uttered with a bored tone.

"Oh come on, Youichi! Mama wants to see Youichi cry like a baby… especially when he's scared…" Mikan said in a babyish way.

"Would you stop that? It's irritating me. And besides, Youichi isn't afraid of anything." Papa said gripping Mikan's wrist and again dragged them inside the dark cabin.

And they vanished inside the small castle filled with screams, zombies, bats, vampires and ghosts…

**AoAo**

"Owe… Koko!" Ruka, Yuu, Nonoko and Anna yelled at him. (It seems that the last situation repeated again because it was Koko AGAIN who stepped on invention 745's self destruct button, and of course, Hotaru's invention burst into bits, and they all fell thirty-two feet down. It was his fault for the second time. Luckily, Hotaru escaped on a parachute first.)

"Sorry, guys… But we ALL panicked inside the cloud ship… and it was an accident. If it weren't for Youichi's ghosts, this wouldn't have happened." Koko said as he scratched his head, sweating hard.

"Well… Hotaru was the one who invented the spaceship and placed the self destruct button on the middle of the floor… Anyone could've stepped on it; so technically, it wasn't your fault, Koko." Ruka explained, his eyes searching for the calm emotionless eyes, but he didn't see Hotaru, "Where's Hotaru?"

The others craned their heads, looking for Hotaru who was unseen, again.

"I remember she escaped with a parachute ahead of us." Yuu reckoned, dusting his shorts.

"She must be here, somewhere." Ruka said looking around. He was a little worried for her. "Imai!!!" he cried her name.

"Nogi." Hotaru's voice grunted from nowhere.

"Hotaru!" everyone cried except for Ruka.

"Where are you, Imai!?!" he called out.

"On... mmff wred!!!"

"What?"

"Gt.. wroff m wred!!!"

"Huh?"

"**Get off my head!!!" **Hotaru's head appeared below the wide white sheet.

* * *

_Chapter ends here! Review..._


	5. The Beginning of the Spell

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice… (Sorry if I hadn't emphasized this in the past chapters!)

_Oh… Let's see… where did the last thing stopped?_

_Oh yes… And so they were looking for Hotaru. Koko, Yuu, Anna, Nonoko, and Ruka were all worried for their friend and they were actually screaming their heads off when…_

"**Get off my head!" **a deafening scream bellowed.

All heads panicked and they each stared down their behinds (in case you don't know, behind is equal to butt).

"Where are you, Imai?!" Ruka asked, scratching his head. (I swear sometimes he really gets too Mikan-like…)

"**Under your butt, you moron!!!"** Hotaru yelled at him as soon as she struggled out of the wide white sheet Ruka had been sitting on. Who could ever know that the white sheet they had landed on was actually her parachute, and that Hotaru wasn't able to free herself out when they fell right on top of it?

The plain eyed girl turned like a monster as she aimed her baka gun right at Ruka's censored. (Hahahaha…)

"I'll shoot that ass of yours a million times till you'll never have babies anymore!" she hollered, panting and sweating hard. "You blind idiotic moron!"

Her opponent jumped away from her even before she pulled the trigger and good thing he wasn't shot (except for Koko who was crouched right at his back, and yeah… he WAS shot right at the head… but he turned alright.). Hiding behind Yuu, Ruka was all wet with sweat now and he almost turned as pale as a ghost, with wide blank eyes and all.

**AoAo**

"I'm sorry we had to be hard on you. I shouldn't have mocked you back there at the ticket booth." Mikan said as they walked along the dark corridor of the castle grounds. They had been silent for some time now, so she decided to break it, "I never really thought you'd be afraid of anything, Papa."

"Stop calling me Papa." Natsume "Or else I'll burn your hair."

"Oh would you stop changing the topic? You really are afraid of round about rides, are you, Papa?" Mikan annoyed him as Youichi played with her auburn braids.

"I am NOT!" he thundered, throwing her a painful look.

"Especially FERRIS WHEELS!" Mikan added in an airy tone.

"Shut up. I am not."

"Yes you are, Papa!" she teased, going too near him that their noses almost met, "Papa's afraid of the Ferris Wheel…" she sang, swaying Youichi, she was still an inch away from Natsume's steaming face.

"I'm not afraid! I just get dizzy. And stop calling me…" Natsume trailed off as he stared at her face, into her brunette orbs.

All of a sudden, as if out of the blue… He sort of felt something weird and an urge came into him.

**Her lips… they're so… tempting.** Natsume thought, sweating hard.

"I can't wait to tell this to the others!" Without noticing his weird glance at her (precisely on her lips), Mikan continued, "Hotaru will surely…."

Mikan's eyes widened as she saw him "Natsu…me?"

Mikan froze as she finally noticed him. **What is he… is he actually going to… **

**I feel so… so… I feel so weird. **With eyes shut, he was now going closer and closer and closer and closer… and Mikan felt stiffer and stiffer and stiffer… until…

**SLAP!!! SLAP!!! **Came Youichi's cute arms, ruining the moment.

They came back to their senses and found Youichi standing on the floor, dusting his pants. "No kissing when baby around!" he scolded them in an adult-like disposition, his hands on his waste.

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

Back at the academy, the teachers were actually shocked at the recent event they had just seen. At first they stared at each other, holding back… and when at last they made sure they were actually thinking of the same thing, they broke out huge tons of laughter! Even Mr. Gino tried best to stop himself from giggling.

"Don't tell me the curse of the carnival is actually starting to come into their heads!" the headmaster honked with his piggy nose mask.

"Children these days!" Mr. Gino uttered, trying to stop a smile that's been trying to break free. He's just so NOT TRUE to himself, if you ask me!

"Oh how I wished Youichi wasn't there!" Narumi yelled, out of the blue, and the rest shot him a freaky look and his sweat dropped. "Just kidding!"

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

"They call this the Shrieking Shack? Well we were better off with Youichi's ghosts!" Koko scoffed as he massaged his lump.

Six small students were now standing at the porch of the huge gray cabin that had been emitting crack sounds, probably of the old stairs and window panes. While the others examined the floors and walls of the outside (which I don't know why), Ruka and Hotaru were crammed above the screen of Hotaru's new invention 302, which was the energy locator. They tried to search for the family's location, through the chi that their alice possessed, from either the fire energy (Natsume's), demon summoner (Youichi's), or the nullifying alice (Mikan's.. BTW, Mikan is already a pro in controlling her alice! Nothing… just letting you know.).

"The radar's lost them." Hotaru said with a pinch of disappointment as she stared at Ruka.

"Shoot! Now what? How'd we ever find them?" Ruka grunted and then noticed Hotaru's dirty look,

"What?" he asked her with wide eyes, "I did something wrong again did I?"

Her look was plain as ever but maybe only Ruka, so far, could notice some differences ever since they became close. He sort of noticed Hotaru's every switch of emotions mode.

She stared at him for a while and then sighed. "I guess it's time you should give up, Nogi."

An arrow shot Ruka right at the forehead. (Of course it was all in his imagination, but this was how he felt for the moment.) He strung a quick gaze at the others and bent down at her. "Stop teasing me, Imai. If I know, you're just tired of following them."

She hung him a steady dead look and her baka gun was aimed right between his eyes after a second. "Piss me off and you'll get the same lump as Koko's, right between your eyebrows. And why would I tease you, moron?"

Ruka stretched himself and turned his back on her, "Well… I've a hint you actually like me. And I could count that a reason why you're forcing me to give up!" These words were really unexpected, and even Ruka quickly bit his tongue.

**Dang… What on earth did I just blabbered?! **he thought together with the reflex of covering himself and kneeling down from the baka gun that would surely explode, but to his surprise, there was no blasting sound. He slowly raised his head and saw her just looking at him with again those weird eyes Ruka couldn't just get.

"Maybe you're the one who's falling for me."

The blonde haired lad leaned back on his hands, still not standing up, and he just stared up at her. His heart was beating too fast, for a reason he himself couldn't get.

**Maybe… I am.**

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

"Come one! Come all! Ride the lake of Love and savor the sweetest most romantic moment with your loved one! And we are only giving this offer for today… Just today! Buy two tickets… and get two boxes of the most delicious fluff puffs of whole Central Town!" a fat man who was standing on top of a small stage cried. It echoed throughout the whole carnival yet its loudness didn't harm any ear (probably, it was his alice?).

"I'm sure you'll all have the love of your life enjoy this sweet ride… so come! And enjoy!!!"

The Hyuuga family just happened to pass this part of the carnival, and the three of them looked so cute at their current positions.

Youichi, who had been carried by Mikan before, was now actually standing between his parents, gripping his Papa at the left and his Mama with his right hand and they walked together in sides. As the three of them marched their way along the mobs, almost all eyes were on them, and again, they were praised. (Oh I want them to end up together!!! As in for real!!!)

"Oh, look… the baby has his father's eyes… And his mother's skin!" two women gossiped loudly Natsume and Mikan heard it, together with the rest I'd rather not mention. The two of them hesitated for a second, and then slowly ran their eyes in attempt to look at the other, and they just end up staring at each other in unison.

Mikan blushed and looked away, the same as Natsume.

**I wonder why he did it…** Mikan thought remembering the time Natsume attempted to kiss her.

Natsume blushed and pretended to stare up the sky, but there was no doubt his thoughts were still on her.

**I wonder why I suddenly tried to…** he then twitched his eyes. **What if I just tell it to her? And we'll do it together WITH her consent this time? **

Natsume was surprised with what just came into him, and he quickly shrugged the thought away.

"**What was I thinking?!"** both Mama and Papa unexpectedly yelled at the same time, and they shot each other looks of surprise (probably Mikan was thinking of the same thing? oooOOOHH…). Youichi just looked up at both of them and dropped his sweat.

"What were you thinking?" their baby asked both his mama and papa.

"**NOTHING!"**

"**NOTHING!"**

Natsume stole a gaze at Mikan for the moment and the latter did the same just in time when he looked away. There was this awkwardness between the two that they remained silent for about fifteen minutes.

Youichi pouted and crossed his arms. Mikan and Natsume were surprised when he stopped walking and just stared up at the two of them with a cute frown across his face.

"I knew it." He said in a serious face, his short arms crossed before his chest. He looked just like a detective that's just solved a mystery.

Mikan threw her 'husband' an interrogating look and he shrugged his shoulders.

"What is it?" he uttered a little uninterested.

The gray haired boy stared at Mikan, and then to his Papa and he placed his hands by his waste. "You're sick and tired of me around. You want Youichi gone so you could do IT." He stated, nailing the word IT, which actually meant you-know-what a while ago.

His parents fell on their heads, quite flabbergasted with what Youichi had just said.

"I can't believe you're still thinking of that thing!!!" Papa yelled turning red all over as he tried to avoid Mikan's eyes.

"Youichi… That's not true! And… Mama and Papa didn't try to… do it! And we will definitely NOT do that IT you're talking about!" Mama added, her legs shaking as she sweat hard.

**I can't believe this kid!** Both of them thought in unison as they looked down on the gifted child. (Oh I hope he doesn't get too gifted! That is… being pervert-ly gifted like his papa!...)

"Grr….. You know? Maybe it's time we find some of those fluff-puffs." Natsume grunted sliding his hands down his pockets. He walked ahead of them as Mikan lifted Youichi back in her arms.

"And get that idea out of your head. I won't dare press my lips on that idiot's." he murmured, enough to be heard by Mikan, who suddenly steamed.

"Don't you dare call me filthy!!!" Mama yelled charging Natsume. I swear if she had a knife that moment, she could've killed him! Even if she carried their baby at her other arm.

"And why shouldn't I?" he smirked with his calm, charming eyes.

A bold cross popped along Mikan's left forehead as she tried to calm herself and then turned to Youichi, "Baby… Could you please cover your ears for the moment? Mama wants to say something bad to papa, and I don't want baby to hear… Please…"

The little boy nodded and pressed his palms against his ears. Just then, the whole carnival shook with Mikan's very loud howls of insult.

I bet Youichi still heard it.

* * *

_Chapter ends here… I'm a little bored with this chappie… Maybe because of my flu… Huhuhu… It's just getting worst… but I'll try my best to write a better chap next time. Promise!_

_Oh, thank you so much to those who appreciate my efforts. I really thought only a few people supported this fanfic… and I was kind of surprised when I saw the reviews. I do hope you'll continue to support this fic…_

_And to calm some of you… I think I am not yet planning to end this fic… probably…_

BTW: thanks soulgazers! yeah... it was Serena... thanks for reminding me!


	6. Sweet Moments?

It was about twelve thirty when they've decided to search for some fluff-puffs, and their stomachs were really growling that time. Yet, about an hour had passed, and still they hadn't found a single store, or a booth that sold those luscious, tasty-smelling fluffs Mikan had been craving for.

"Fluff-puffs… Fluff-puffs… Fluff-puffs… Need… Fluffy puffies… Must eat…" Mikan wept as she crawled along the carnival grounds. Her tongue was stuck out and she was sweating hard, her face a little dirty with mixed sweat and tears.

Youichi and Natsume just looked down at her, quite embarrassed of what she had been doing for almost thirty minutes now. Both their hands were slid inside their pockets, like father, like son, as their sweat dropped.

"Mama got tired screaming at you, Papa. And maybe she's very hungry." Youichi said looking up at his Papa. "Tell her to stand. It's not nice to look at."

Natsume looked around and saw people staring at Mikan, some were even laughing hard at her and he got pissed of the scene.

"Stand up, Polka dots."

Mikan just groaned and slumped herself back at the ground. "Fluff-puffs…"

"Stop that tantrum of yours. We can't do anything if there're no fluff-puffs in the carnival."

"I won't." she muffled.

"You're getting too much attention!" he cried with wide eyes, but his wife didn't respond.

"Mama, please." Youichi poked Mama at the sides.

"You can't do anything to make me stop. I want fluff-puffs!" she cried as she sat up, crocodile tears streaming down her cheeks and she acted like such a baby. (Jeez… isn't it supposed to be the baby who should throw tantrums like this?)

Alas, Natsume got really pissed off. Unexpectedly, he grabbed Youichi's hand and at the same time, shoved Mikan up his shoulders, carrying her like a baby gone amok.

"**What are you doing?!" **she yelled with wide eyes, blushing all over, **"Put me down! You're humiliating me!"**

"And what did you just did a while ago? Wasn't it **YOU **who **humiliated **me in the first place?!" Natsume smirked as he held Youichi by his left. "Crawling along the whole ground like a baby. Shouldn't you set yourself a good example to **OUR **child? **MAMA?**"

Mikan suddenly lost her tongue when he called her mama.

"What did you just say?" she whispered as she hung on his shoulder. "Did you just call me MAMA?" her eyes were twinkling as she drooled.

Natsume whistled, "I didn't."

"I heard you." She teased with a knowing smile.

"Okay, I did!" he blushed and suddenly realized he had been touching her butt all the while, and this turned him even redder as he threw her back at the ground.

"Ouch! Why'd you did that?!" Mikan yelled at him, massaging her butt.

"S-sorry… I was touching your… Ugh… Never mind!" he ran ahead, letting go of Youichi's hand. "Carry him! I now know where we could buy fluff-puffs!"

"Really?!" Mikan smiled, lifted their son up and quickly ran after him. "Wait up! Papa!"

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

"Oh, Kokooo…" the blue haired girl called in a sweet tone.

Upon hearing Nonoko's weird voice, Koko quickly jumped behind Ruka. The mind-reader lad was sweating hard and he sort of had a pale face, not much to Ruka's surprise.

"What's wrong with you? Jeez…You're getting too freaky, Nonoko!" Koko shivered with cowardly eyes.

"Please, get out of the way, Ruka. Oh Kokooh… Come on, say AAH…" Nonoko said as she lifted the spoon filled with ice cream towards his mouth.

"I won't eat that! And you've already ate with that spoon and it'd just turn out to be just like we… we kissed! Go away, Nonoko!" Koko yelled.

Ruka's sweat dropped as he quickly maneuvered out of the way and sat beside Hotaru, Anna and Yuu who were all staring at the scene. "What's wrong with those two?"

"AAAH…" Nonoko forced the spoon inside his mouth and smiled cheerfully, "Very good!"

Koko shivered as he stared at her with furious eyes, his mouth swelling with strawberry flavored dessert. "I can't believe this is happening to me!" he muffled, another spoonful of ice cream invading his mouth.

Yuu and Ruka made a face while Hotaru snapped a photo.

"Nonoko's his first kiss." Yuu whispered to Anna. "I never thought they'd end up together."

"This could come in handy." Hotaru said to herself while Ruka stared at her in disbelief. "Ten rabbits per shot."

"I can't believe you're actually taking advantage of others just to make money." He told her as he dug in his ice cream. Hotaru just glanced at him in her ordinary plain stare.

"I wonder what's wrong with Nonoko." Yuu said quite worried.

"Aaah, Yuu. You just don't know the feeling when you fall in love…" Anna answered him in an identical tone like that of Nonoko's. She was eating some of the cookies she baked before. "Why don't **we** do the same? Say AAH, Yuu sweetheart!"

Ruka and Yuu fell on their seats as they stared up at Anna.

Hotaru just took out her calculator and summed up the money she'll gain out of the pictures she took, showing no interest of what was happening around her.

"Don't tell me you're going to act like Nonoko, Anna!" Yuu yelled unexpectedly.

"Awe, Yuu… Why? It's nice and sweet after all!" Anna said as she laughed hard. "Don't be such a spoilsport!"

Flabbergasted by all that's happening to him, Ruka sighed. **I wonder what's wrong with these girls. They're so… flirty weird.**

He looked at his friends and saw Nonoko clinging onto Koko's arm while Anna wrestled Yuu's head. Both victims were stiff and helpless.

"Come on, Koko… I saw a swan boat ride there at the northern side of the carnival! Let's go there NOW!"

"Yuu… Please… Could you let me see your eyes? Please, take your glasses off. Please!" Anna pleaded with twinkling eyes.

**They've suddenly shifted attitudes… There could be something wrong with something we ate or anything. They're so…**

"Unusual. Freaky. Odd. Atypical." A voice came from behind him.

It was Hotaru (and who else?). She had been testing her latest invention 799 which in fact, reads minds, and she was reading his mind all the while. (You know sometimes I really get freaked out about how this girl carries tons of inventions even without a handbag or anything and just shows them up from ultimate nowhere…)

"You know. You're just so… so… so unfair!" Ruka cried as he sat beside her "Quit ruining other people's privacy with your dumb inventions!"

"They're so creepy annoying." She said, actually not paying any attention to him now. She just stared at their friends who were going crazy.

Slumping back at his seat, Ruka just sighed. **Nonoko and Anna may be that different, but I still can't get it why this Imai's just so… so… **he motioned to look at her, but his dreamy eyes switched to wide ones when he saw her baka gun aimed right between his eyes.

"So… what, Nogi?" Hotaru asked with a threatening stare.

"Nothing." He dropped his sweat and faced their friends, but was surprised to see that they were gone. "Where'd they gone?!"

Hotaru lowered her gun and turned to look at the others, and her eyes confirmed they were actually gone.

The two of them craned their heads at the crowd that flooded the scene before them, but there was no sign of their companions.

"Great! First we lost track of Mikan, and now even our own group's gone and what's worst is that I'm stuck with a freak robotics super nerd!" Ruka cried in agony. "Like you!"

"You think you're the one who's suffering do you? Gay zoologist, dumb ass, trying-hard-to-be-Natsume good for nothing freak!" Imai shot him, still with her plain eyes and her baka gun.

Lightning bolts staggered against their foreheads as the two of them fought inside each other's minds. Ah… I wonder when the carnival's spell will hit these two… or is it working now, just in a weird kind of way?

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

"Swaaaan LakeeeEH." Youichi said as the two of them stared up the huge sign board attached to head of the huge door.

"No, Youichi… That's read as Swan Lake…" Mikan tweaked with a blush on her cheek. She slowly ran her eyes to her husband who was currently carrying two huge boxes of luscious fluff-puffs, not far from them.

"Fluff-puffs…" Mikan whispered as she drooled with blushes, without noticing her son's reaction.

"Mama, you blush because of fluff-puffs or because you en Papa will ride romantic swan lake?" he asked in a plain tone, though his question was a little absorbing. His eyes remained in their simple, plain tranquility.

Mikan turned the thought in and suddenly blushed. **He's right… We ARE going to go into this romantic swan ride… with only the two of us… Just us! Me… and Natsume… oh no… what if we'll do it in there? What if HE'LL force me to do it? What if he'll kiss me?! What if-**

"You're acting stupid again." Natsume suddenly said, standing before her with two twelve-inch tall puff boxes. The two swan ride tickets were tucked at his right hand and he seemed to be hiding them from her. "See? I told you there're free fluff-puffs in this place." He smirked as he gave one of the boxes to her and crumpled the tickets in his pants' pocket.

Youichi grabbed the box and quickly jumped off Mikan's hold and ran about three feet away from his mama and papa. "You and Mama share. I eat alone."

Natsume's eyes twitched, "You infuriating kid! Give that back to Mama!"

"No, Papa, it's okay." Mikan said, "I'm not that hungry anyway."

Papa grunted, picturing Mikan as she crawled the ground in agony, "Tch… Yeah alright."

When they found a long bench to rest on, not far from the swan ride, Youichi had already finished the whole box of fluff-puffs greedily, so when his papa snatched it back, it was already empty.

"You greedy voracious little dwarf! Why didn't you left some for Mama?!"

Youichi's eyes slowly formed tears. (Fake tears, I guess.)

"Papa… It's okay. Let's share with that one you're holding."

For a second, Natsume was steaming, and now, he was actually blushing as he opened the box and sat beside her. He quickly took out one fluff-puff and raised it to her mouth.

For a second, Mikan just stared at him.

"What? Eat it, idiot." He snarled and forced the cotton-like candy into her mouth.

"Hey… I could've just eaten it from my own hand, Papa." His wife puffed with a blush.

"Don't talk when your mouth's full, Mama." Youichi said looking up at them. (He wasn't sitting, by the way… just standing before them with his hands behind his back, watching his mama and papa with a cute devil smile.)

"Quit spoon feeding me, Natsume. It makes me feel creepy." Mikan muffled when Papa aimed another fluff-puff to her mouth.

"But, Mama, this's what husband and wives do! Now you feed me! I'm hungry!" Natsume yelled, opening his mouth wide.

"No way!" she crossed his arms, "You have your own hands, Papa!"

Out of the blue, Natsume suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him.

"If you aren't going to do it, I'm gonna kiss you in front of Youichi and everybody else!"

She was a little wide eyed at the thought of it and decided to follow him instead. Both of them helped each other until the box was empty and I wished the moment wouldn't have ended. (Huhu…) They looked so nice and I agree they're the cutest couple in Alice academy!

When they finished the box, their son finally sat between the two of them and he motioned for them to sit closer to him. Mama and Papa obediently followed, both blushing like cherries.

"I am so happy today." He finally said with a calm face, as they sat on the long bench. "I wish this day will never end."

His mama and papa only looked up at the huge view of the carnival rides as the sky lightly showed the sun from afar. It was about a few hours to go, until sunset, and the three of them sat on the bench with a little disappointment. They knew sunset was the sign that they had to go home already, and they felt upset. As much as Youichi didn't want the day to end, Natsume and Mikan felt the same.

"Me, too." Natsume said as he ran his left arm across his son and his wife's backs and embraced them tightly with one arm. **I wish this happened everyday. And I wish I'd still have a chance to spend time with her.**

Though Mikan felt a little shy, she still leaned her head against his, both of them towering like roofs on Youichi's head as they rested their chins on him.

"Me, too." She reiterated as she closed her eyes, feeling the sweet moment.

And alas, Natsume remembered the swan tickets.

* * *

_End of chapter! Don't forget your reviews! Please… even just a short one… I'd really appreciate it!_


	7. The Last Ride

_Oh guys… thank you for those wonderful reviews! And for those corrections, too… I really appreciate them!

* * *

_

Natsume looked down at the two pink papers the size of a dollar bill. It was printed with hearts and harps with a drawing of two swans facing each other, and he felt a pinch of weird happiness in him as he held it with his fingers.

**What if she won't like it? **He thought with a blush.

Her attention was on Youichi as he glanced at her with dreamy eyes, his heart thumping faster as she cuddled their son in her arms.

Youichi was yawning and he seemed to be tired with their trip.

"Papa, I think Youichi's sleepy. Maybe we should go home now." She said playing with the boy's grayish hair as the boy leaned his head on her chest, sleeping sound.

Natsume looked up from the tickets and stared at the two of them. "What?"

"Maybe we better take Youichi home now. It's getting dark and his REAL parents might get worried." She said as she approached him. Her pigtails were swaying soundly with the air as she kept a pleasant smile on her face.

Natsume's spirits enlightened as she watched her pink dress dance along, the tickets clasped in his hands.

"I… I…"

Mikan was staring up the sky when she heard his rickety voice and her eyes ran back to him.

"Is there a problem?"

"I don't want to go home yet." He said with a smile across his lips, "There's still one last ride we haven't been to, Mama."

Her hands were a little anesthetized with Youichi's weight as she raised her up her shoulders, "Maybe next time... Tomorrow! We can't wake Youichi up. Look at him… he's so cute and-"

"This carnival ends today, Mama. Besides, we could put Youichi at the nursery there. He could still sleep soundly and stay cute. I really want this last ride… with you alone."

His eyes sparkled with the orange sun, and Mikan was sure she can no longer resist. All she had to do now was nothing but… I don't know. (laughs)

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

"They could be here, somewhere…" Ruka said as he gobbled up a huge piece of fluff-puff. (He actually bought swan ride tickets too… but in crave for the free fluffs only… He got really hungry looking for their missing friends, maybe…)

"Let's go home." His companion said playing with a fluff-puff.

"I don't want to… We still have to find out the mystery of this place. Haven't you noticed the whole carnival's filled with lovers? And even Nonoko and Anna… they got so weird. Well… except for you… You're… different and…"

"I wonder how they make these puffs… They're so delicious." Hotaru said without paying attention to him, AGAIN.

Ruka got a little pissed and he stood before her, blocking her way, "I wonder why Mikan likes you so much… You're so… annoying to talk to coz you don't even listen! I've been talking to you ever since we went in this place but you're shrugging me all the way!"

Hotaru gave him the creepy stare and took another way.

"Hey! I'm talking to you… don't be rude! No one will like you if you keep on being like that." Ruka said following her back. He grabbed her shoulder a little harshly and made her face him. "What's wrong with you?"

"Hey, I'm making this up as fast as I could. I'm avoiding you so I could prevent the spell from taking over me, like what happened to Nonoko and Anna I'm pissing you off, idiot. I don't want to end up like them."

Ruka was a little wide eyed with her calm explanation for a second, and he slowly released her shoulder, a blush creeping on his face. "So you knew it all along."

"You're trying to get my attention ever since we fell from the spaceship."

His eyes slowly vanished beneath his bangs and he looked down, a little embarrassed.

"I wasn't too dumb to notice your stares. But since I was a little worried… I conducted a simple test… and I was right. It's this entire place's fault why people act weird. I found out that is a love carnival and it makes everyone fall for the person nearest them."

He couldn't believe what Hotaru had just said and he remained silent.

"We better go home or the same thing'll happen to us. And as much as you dread me… I don't want to fall for you… Ruka Nogi…"

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

"Headmaster, we shouldn't have gone this far." Serena said looking up at the worried faces that surrounded the crystal ball. "It's time we do something."

The headmaster, together with the rest of the teachers looked at each other and each nodded their heads. (And I do hope they've made a fine decision!)

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

"Natsume… Are you sure about his?" Mikan asked with a thousand blushes as Natsume offered his hand to her. He was already on the boat and was waiting patiently for her to take his hand.

They had already left Youichi sleeping in the nursery, and the last thing needed was for Mikan to accept Natsume's hand yet she seemed to be a little nervous.

"What do you mean, sure about this? It's just a ride." He said with his passionate eyes glittering, "Come on."

Though she felt a little weird about Natsume, slowly, Mikan raised her hand to him and the two of them slid inside the big comfortable swan boat. Not wasting any time, Mikan inched away from him and sat uneasily at the far end of the long chair (Which was indeed very obvious!), and this made Natsume wonder.

"You look sick." He asked, going near her.

Mikan felt her hairs stood on its ends as she felt him going closer and closer until his hands bumped her hips.

"**Don't touch me!!!" **she suddenly screamed standing on the boat, panting hard. Her eyes were so big and her face was all red like ripe cherries.

Natsume stared up at her with a surprised expression on his face.

"Touch you? What do you mean by that, idiot?!" he yelled, going back to his own self. Something weird must have happened or like Mikan's alice affected him and changed him back to his own thoughts in just a split second.

"I… I…" her eyes were hidden behind her bangs as she stood in silence.

Words seemed to fail them both for the moment, until Natsume pulled her down and she was beside him again. And… as unexpected as it is… he leaned forward to her and held her nape with his left hand and drew her closer, the same time as he lifted her chin up with his right hand and he pressed his lips against hers.

Mikan's wide eyes stared at his face in shock, yet his eyes were closed, as he urged her lips to respond to his kiss.

The two of them were alone in that dark lake and the next boat was about ten meters away from them and it was sure no one else would see, yet Mikan suddenly felt something weird and she turned her head to the right, breaking their kiss.

Both gasped for breath yet their bodies were still attached with their heads leaning at the other. Natsume's lips were resting calmly against her cheek as he breathed steadily and his eyes were still closed while Mikan propped her head gently to his.

"We already had a perfect day… and you had to break it." She whispered, yet she didn't know why it just came out from her mouth.

Natsume moved away and stared at her with confused eyes, "Why? Does my breath stink?" he asked covering his mouth.

What Natsume said sort of brought Mikan back to her cheery self again and made her giggle.

"No… Natsume you're so silly!"

"Then what's wrong?" he was frowning and his cheeks were a little red.

"Nothing." She answered as she played with her fingers. "It's just that… you were acting a little weird today."

They remained silent for a while.

Natsume glanced at the waters and he saw some weird reflections along its surface that made him freeze.

Along the water, Natsume saw him and Mikan kissing in his room, on his bed (!) and this made him turn solid red.

After a minute, he scratched his eyes hard and the illusion suddenly vanished.

**What was I thinking?! **He thought with his hands pulling his hair as he tried to shrug the thought.

"What's wrong?" Mikan's voice came in his ears and he faced her.

"Nothing." He answered in a shaky voice. "I just saw something stupid at the water's surface… but it's gone now."

"Oh… What did you see, Natsume? Oh, oh! Remember what the boatman said a while ago?"

The words of the old boat man went into Natsume's head. He suddenly recalled what the man told them before he even jumped into the boat.

"_**The lake's reflections are magic illusions. The water reflects some things which would actually happen in the future."**_

Mikan was surprised when Natsume suddenly gave out a loud scream as he fell from his seat.

"Natsume? What's wrong with you?!!!" she quickly helped him back to his seat and fanned the poor Natsume who lay at her lap. He looked like a skeleton as he sweated hard and he had a nose bleed.

"Natsume, snap out of it!" she slapped him and he came back to his senses.

He was panting hard as she stared up at her and he pointed at the water's surface.

"Why? What did you see?"

"I… I…. We were… my room… on my bed…. And you said it would happen in reality and"

"Huh?! I can't understand you!"

He shook his head and sat up again yet he was still panting hard as he grabbed her hand.

"Promise me you won't make me do it to you!" he bawled with wide eyes.

"What?"

"We're too young Mikan! We can't do it yet!"

"Natsume! You're making me nervous! What are you talking about?!"

"Promise me!"

"**Stop it!!!" **she punched him so hard without expecting that he'd actually faint.

Natsume landed on the floor, unconscious, and Mikan covered her mouth.

"Oh my God… Did I kill him?!"

Just in time a teacher with the alice of teleportation appeared before them.

* * *

_Chapter ends here, guys!_


	8. That Illusion I Saw in The Water

Darkness filled his eyes as he felt a numb part along his right cheek. He felt a little cold and he shivered, without any second more… he felt someone cover him with a wide warm blanket.

Natsume opened his eyes, and he saw his four-eyed friend, looking down at him with a patch of calmness on his face.

"Natsume, you're awake…" he said calmly, a pleasant same old smile plastered on his face.

The raven haired boy groaned a little as he moved his body and lied on his left side, massaging his deadened cheek and in a split second, he recalled what happened to him and Mikan.

"**What year is it?!"** he asked with wide eyes, sitting up. (Duh? Isn't it a question people from the past or future ask in movies when they've just recovered?)

Yuu shot him a confused look, "What? Ugh… 2007?"

Natsume shook his head and scratched his eyes, "No... I mean, where's Mikan?!"

His confused companion's face turned calm again as he pointed to the door's direction, "I remember she said she wanted to go to the elementary faculty room a while ago… She wanted to talk to Youichi's homeroom teacher about something."

Unexpectedly, he jumped off the bed and ran out the door before Yuu could even say another word.

A sweat dropped from Yuu's face as he went out the door.

"The antidote for the carnival's spell has already been injected to him ... yet his eyes still show that's he's still head over heels in love." He said to himself as he closed the clinic's door behind him. A sigh escaped from him as he thought. **Just like me…**

Yuu fixed his glasses into place and heard footsteps at his right, and when he turned his head towards the direction, a pink haired girl came to his view.

Anna was standing shyly beside him, and she had a plate filled with lots of colorful biscuits on her palms. Her face had a blush and her eyes were covered when she stretched the plate to him.

The blonde teenager blushed a little, and he slowly took a biscuit.

"It tastes nice…" he said to the girl that suddenly turned a thousand shades of red.

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

Running fast, Natsume was already panting hard. He was running along the corridors and he didn't even noticed he was barefooted.

Natsume finally reached the faculty's door.

"Natsume?" Nonoko and Koko asked, both at the same time.

The exhausted boy noticed they held each others hands yet didn't both ask them why (why they were holding hands, of course!) and he hurriedly slipped inside.

Craning his head all around the room, Koko's voice disturbed him…

"Are you looking for Mikan?"

A blush appeared at his cheeks as he frowned and nodded.

"She just left here a not a long while ago… She was looking for Hotaru." Nonoko answered his nod with a smile.

"Maybe you could still catch up with her." Koko added as Natsume ran away.

The couple looked at him as they remained silent for a while.

"It's nice that he'd finally admitted that he's looking for her…" Nonoko said, breaking their silence. "…for the first time since we found out he has a crush on Mikan. I remember he was always denying about it when we notice him craning his head around."

Koko smiled and agreed with a nod as Natsume vanished at the curb of the hallway.

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

"_**And as much as you dread me… I don't want to fall for you… Ruka Nogi…"**_

Hotaru was sitting calmly along the swings of the playground.

It was already dim with the six o' clock sun's light turning bright orange, yet she remained there, buried deep in her wild thoughts.

She stared blankly at the grass along the ground… **I always thought that idiot's better than me… in every way, Mikan's always true to herself… that's why everyone likes her…**

"…_**No one will like you if you keep on being like that…"**_

"_**What's wrong with you?!"**_

**Why can't I be like her? For once… why can't I be true to myself? To my feelings… I always pretend…**

"_**I don't want to fall for you…"**_

**Why can't I be like Mikan? She admires me so much yet she's better than me. Everyone wonders why she loves me so much… when I'm always cold on her, she still goes on…**

"_**I wonder why Mikan likes you so much… You're so… annoying to talk to coz you don't even listen! I've been talking to you ever since we went in this place but you're shrugging me all the way!"**_

… **She's so nice and so innocent… yet I keep on ignoring her… She's so friendly and honest to me… yet all I do is aim my baka gun on her… Ruka's right… I am always pretending… all I care of is nothing but me… That's why he always dreads me…**

Then, all of a sudden, a line of thought ran across her head as she remembered what Mikan had just told her not a long while ago…

**-Flashback-**

"You know, Hotaru… you're very pretty and pleasant… maybe that's why Ruka likes you so much."

Hotaru's calm eyes expressed a little pinch of emotion as she heard what Mikan just said, yet she didn't say a word.

"He told me once…

"_**Hotaru's always numb and violent, yet I know, she's only hiding her true self. The truth is… she cares much for others, especially to her friends. You Mikan… She cares so much for you. That's why I like her very much…"**_

When Hotaru heard Ruka's words Mikan quoted, a blush showed lightly somewhere at her thin face and she slowly looked up to her from the swing she sat on.

"Did he really say that?"

Mikan smiled cheerfully and hopped along the grass like a silly child.

"Yes! He likes you so much, Hotaru! He's just too shy to tell you the truth because he thinks you might reject him!"

Her blush turned brighter as Mikan continued.

"Oh, Hotaru! If you only heard how he said it to me! He had those dreamy eyes and his voice was filled with passion…" her eyes were getting glittery as she said the words, while Hotaru's eyes slowly vanished beneath her bangs. (Yet she still had her blush)

"_**As much as you dread me… I don't want to fall for you… Ruka Nogi…" **_

"Oh, Hotaru!!! You look perfect for each other! You and Ruka are so cute together!!!"

**How could've I told him those words… When after all, I always realized I like him… even before we went to the carnival…**

The little brunette who had been skipping all the while noticed her friend's worried blank face and she grew silent. She slowly crept and sat to the next swing next to her friend, and said…

"Hotaru… If I'm right on what you're thinking now… believe me… I used to think the same when I realized I've fallen for Natsume…"

Hotaru's eyes widened as she listened attentively to Mikan who had a pleasant smile as she glanced as the dancing grass.

"…At first… I thought it'd be better off if he didn't knew…"

The blue haired girl slowly leaned her head at the rope of the swing and continued to listen…

"…but you know? After what happened today… I've realized all those times I wasted turned nothing at all. And now, I promise… the next time I see him… I will tell him."

Mikan gave out a sigh as she smiled amiably at her friend…

"I'll confess my real feelings for him, Hotaru! Isn't it a great idea?!"

Slowly, a smile crept along her lips as she left the grey swing she had been sitting on.

"I won't waste any time, from now on, Hotaru. So I hope you'll do the same. I know you also have the same feelings for Ruka, too."

Hotaru's eyes wee covered by her bangs once again.

"Hotaru… I'm your best friend, that's why I knew it... right from the beginning."

**-End of Flashback-**

The wind slowly made her hair dance as she stared down the grass once again. She felt a little cold, yet something told her she mustn't leave that place. Something in her told her that something nice would happen there… and so she remained.

"Mikan… I promise… As soon as I see him, I'll tell him… if I have the chance. I'll tell him… I will…"

"You'll tell him what?" a shadow fell on her and covered the orange sun rays, and she recognized the voice.

Hotaru slowly looked up, and saw him.

It was Ruka, with his ordinary smiling face… yet she knew there was something different with his eyes at the moment. Hotaru felt something strange about him, which made her blush and for a moment she wanted to go away, or probably take out her baka gun and aim it right between his eyes… yet she didn't do it. She remained there, looking up at him.

She looked up at him; not with those deadly calm tranquil eyes she had before, but with those dreamy glittering orbs that had been hiding there all along.

"I have something to tell you, idiot…" she said as she gave her swing a gentle push, and she swayed slowly through the swift cool afternoon breeze.

Ruka caressed his bunny's head and smiled at her, his eyes glittering at the afternoon's sun.

"I'm all ears…"

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

From about a few meters away, Natsume stared at the two. He had a serene smile along his lips and he sort of had an idea of what the two were talking about.

Since he made sure the person he was looking for wasn't there, he chose not to disturb the moment and scurried fast from the scene.

**I hope Ruka won't miss the chance … **he thought as he walked back at the corridors that lead to Mikan's room. **I'm happy he's starting to move on, and Hotaru might help him forget Mikan.**

He sighed as he walked along the antechamber as his thoughts went back to the girl he had been looking for the whole time.

"She must be in her room now... sleeping like an idiot and not even caring to apologize for her punch…" he said to himself as he leaned his body on her door.

'knock 'knock! (Natsume knocked using the back of his head)

"Hey, Polka-dots!"

No answer.

"You in there?!"

Still no answer.

**Tch… such an idiot. She really slept without even waiting for me to wake up! **He thought, heading back to his room and opening his door.

"That Fluff-puff freak!" he shrieked angrily with doors behind him.

Well… he's sure angry because Mikan wasn't there to bother him when he woke up.

He really was furious because he was jealous with his friends who were all so sweet with their new girl friends while he was there, all alone for that evening, without Mikan and he had to wait for another night to see and play sweet with her again.

"Tch…" he uttered as he slumped on his bed and he realized there was a lump on it.

"What the…" his voice trailed off when he realized the owner of the two slender legs he accidentally sat on.

The girl immediately sat up and covered his mouth before he even said something.

"Shhh!" Mikan hushed him, with her finger resting on his lips, impeding him to speak.

Natsume stared at her with wide eyes. He couldn't believe she had been in his room all along when he was exhausting himself running all around the campus looking for her.

For a second, he wanted to scream at her, to fume all his exhaustion at her, but a thought quickly came into him and he remembered the illusion he saw along the swan lake's water as well as the words of the old boat man.

"Mikan, we shouldn't do this! Get out of here now!"

"Natsume… Let me explain…"

"No… go out! Please… before my heart invades my head again and I might do something really bad!"

"Natsume!" Mikan yelled and pulled his head to face the little gray haired boy sleeping on his bed.

Youichi moved and lied on his side. His back was on them, and to Mikan's relief, he didn't wake up.

"He wanted so much to wake you up back at the clinic, but the nurse said you shouldn't wake up yet… so I just brought him here so when you come back here tomorrow, he'll see you… first thing in the morning."

She slowly released his head and crawled to the other side of the bed.

"But it turns out you've already woke up… and catch me here… and think bad things about me that I'd seduce you to do mad things to me and…" She teased as she lay beside Youichi. "You're mind's really getting pretty dirty, Natsume. You're getting too perverted."

Natsume turned red as he stood up and headed for the bathroom. **I'd rather not tell her the illusion I saw… Tch… she might blabber more stupid things…**

"Hey… where're you going?"

"Taking a bath." He said without even looking back at her. "… I don't want to smell like an idiot."

Mikan sat up and puffed her cheeks, "For your information… I've already finished taking a bath and I don't smell! And I'm not an idiot! Pervert!"

"Idiot!" he yelled from inside the bathroom.

As she listened to the splashing sound of water, a smile went across her lips.

"I'm glad you're back to normal, Natsume." She whispered, as she remembered the kiss he gave her back at the swan ride.

"I heard that!" he bawled.

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

**(Conscience) You've been running round the academy, looking for her, and now when she's here you just end up ignoring her? I can't believe you, Natsume! **

His conscience was cramming his head as the water rushed down his temples and he really couldn't stand it.

**(Conscience) What if she's gone when you go out here? Then you'll go look for her again??? You're so lame!!!**

Natsume splashed water in his face and he breathed steadily, thinking of her. Regret crept into him now why he just ignored her a while ago and didn't even say some sweet things to her… or even tease her to apologize for her punch… He felt so sorry he wanted to go out of the bathroom right away and talk to her. (But of course, that would be too harsh!)

**Control yourself, Natsume…**

After a few more minutes, at last he came out.

He had already worn his pajamas inside the bathroom, yet his top was still bare, and he didn't bother wear a shirt when he realized Mikan was already asleep.

**She looks like an angel when she's unconscious… **he thought, feeling an urge to touch her face, and so he did.

**I wish you'd still be awake…** he thought, and a moment later, she slowly opened her eyes.

"Natsume?" she asked, sleepily, smelling his sweet fragrance and she smiled. "You smell like strawberries…"

He smiled shyly back at her and thought. **And you smell like flowers…**

And not any sooner, she realized he was on top of her, his finger on her face and worst was that he was half naked!

"Get off!!!" she screamed together with the reflex of pushing him off the bed.

Natsume landed on his butt, on the ground and he groaned.

"I wasn't going to do anything, Polka-dots…" he groaned as he stood up.

Mikan puffed once again and sat up his bed. "Sorry… I thought you were going to…"

"I was, if you didn't wake up." He said, unexpectedly, but Mikan quickly stood up and headed for the door.

"Maybe this isn't the right time for me to tell you. I think I better go now, it's a little late." She said a little shakily and heading for the door but suddenly his arm pulled her body and she landed next to Youichi, and once again he was right on top of her.

The little boy moved and lied on his side once again, still fast asleep. (I can't believe this kid! He's such a heavy sleeper… maybe…)

"Natsume, I don't like this." Mikan whispered when he slowly lowered his face near her that she almost felt his breath brushing her face.

"Mikan…" he sighed, reaching down beneath her skirt when Mikan suddenly held his hand.

"Don't…"

He looked into her eyes, and saw fear in them that he suddenly went back to his senses. He slowly sat up, releasing her, and he couldn't believe what had just gone into him.

"I didn't know what gone into me… I'm sorry." He said under his breath and he sat at the other side of the bed, far away from her so he won't get dimmed again.

Mikan remained silent for a while and the two of them just stared at Youichi, but it was undeniable that their thoughts were in each other.

"Natsume…" she broke the silence, as usual, and looked straight into his eyes and reached for his hand. "About what you just did a while ago… I forgive you. But please, promise me you won't do it again."

Natsume blushed and looked down at the blanket. He always turns speechless whenever Mikan holds his hand.

"But you have to promise me something…"

"What is it?" he asked with a serious face.

"You have to promise me… that when the right time comes, we'll do it together. You'll do it, with me. Just me, okay?"

Natsume fell on his head and he had a nose bleed.

"You're such an idiot!!!" he yelled at her as he moved to punch her head but she caught his hand quickly.

"Ssh! Youichi will wake up if you do that!" she said as she giggled.

"I don't care if that brat wakes up! You're such an idiot! Polka-dots!!!" he wrestled her on top of the bed until Mikan suddenly went serious again. (But she was still cheery…)

"You know, Natsume… When I woke up this morning, I really thought this day would be just an ordinary day with you…"

He listened to her as he slowly became calm again.

"But I never thought it would become such a wonderful one. And I'm happy for it."

She smiled at him sweetly and he smiled back, blushing.

"And you know, Natsume?"

"What?"

"It was today… when I've finally decided to tell you my feelings!"

She was so direct, that Natsume turned solid red all of a sudden.

"Hey! Why'd you have to be so straight! And one more thing! I was the one who's supposed to confess my feelings to you, idiot! Because I'm the guy!"

Mikan blushed and took his hand.

"Is it supposed to be that way?"

"Yes, idiot!"

She laughed sheepishly and gave him a knowing look.

"What?" Natsume asked, his blush turning redder than ever as he felt Mikan's face going near his. "Hey! What are you doing, idiot?"

Mikan slowly closed her eyes and she closed the gap between their faces and her lips finally met his before he even said another word. Natsume stared at her in confusion, nervousness and tension creeping all over his body, yet a string of thought ran through his head. He remembered the same vision he saw from the surface of the waters, back at the swan lake.

**So it was true… **he thought and he closed his eyes, **this was what I saw back at the magic water!**

Natsume's thoughts cleared and he forgot about everything else. He slowly reached her nape and pulled her closer, and they had a long, sweet, everlasting kiss.

It was exactly the same thing. Natsume was there, and Mikan and both were on top of his bed, in his dark room in the middle of the night. The water didn't lie… well… except for Youichi who had all been pretending asleep…

He opened his left eye, and looked at his parents, and a smile crept his lips. "Mama and Papa will never learn." He whispered to himself as he closed his eyes back again.

_Aaahhh… So, this ends my chapter, and as well as this stupid, idiotic, simple story! I really hope you guys enjoyed this fanfic!_

_Oh please… please do give some reviews!! Last reviews... i should say.._

_Thank you very much for those who appreciated and supported this fanfic to the end!!!_


	9. End

Yeah this story's finished in just a short time, but I'd like to thank these reviewers who motivated me to continue on the fic til its end…

'sachiko-san'1

Arahi Sakura

Little Kittie Angel

Aminatsu032

sharon. xxx

sherea

ladalada

Pink Fire101

jeje3693

-forsaken-girl-

anime-fangirl-o.0-vm

nesbab

ayaxrei fan143

Mican-chan

Nephie-Chan

deathglare1313

Hit-The-Self-Destruct-Butto...

Cherry Girly

soulgazers

slasher0author

'-PrincessYuri-'

artemisx07

Love-of-all-Anime

CheesezCake

Mayoko Uraine

-'neko-chikka'-

funny sakura

Jeymie

hannahfinella-chan

foresaken3093

lysabelle

'sachiko-san'1

So… til here! Love you guys!!!!!!!


End file.
